Out of the Dark
by UnicornRobot
Summary: Kara is trying to balance her two identities and she's feeling pretty good about it until she's on her way to meet Lena and disaster strikes. Lena is terrified for Kara's safety and Supergirl is put in a tough situation.
1. Chapter 1

This started as a one-shot, but then I just couldn't stop. It's going to be a fun ride. Let me know what you think! And check out my other Supergirl fics if you're interested.

* * *

Kara was supposed to meet Lena for lunch today. They wanted to try this new hibachi grill that just opened up a few blocks from L-Corp.

The excitement the Kryptonian felt was heightened by the conversation they had about it last week. Seeing Lena so carefree had sent Kara's heart spinning, which she rationalized as just being happy to see her friend enjoying a stress free moment.

And Lena's own excitement, though unexpected, was rather endearing too.

" _I would kill for authentic Japanese food."_

 _Kara can't help her fit of giggles, "And go to jail? For noodles?"_

" _I'm sure it'd make a great headline for you."_

" _Lena. We have, like, seven Japanese restaurants in National City."_

" _No, we have seven embarrassments to a culture."_

 _Kara burst out laughing. Sometimes Lena could be so playful, like she forgot her last name and all the sadness it brings her. Kara lov-_ _ **likes**_ _this version of the other woman._

" _Please say you'll go with me this week? I have Monday around noon free."_

 _Kara would have to be heartless to turn down Lena's hopeful face._

" _I'll clear my schedule."_

Kara still has an hour until she's supposed to be at L-Corp. For someone who can fly "as fast a bullet" that's a lot of time to kill.

Today won't be all flight though.

For obvious reason, being on the other side of the city isn't really a problem of distance, but after some of her recent not-so-convincing fibs Kara decided to play it safe. During their morning text session she told the CEO to give her 30 minutes because she was going to take the bus over.

The plan will work pretty perfect for once.

She can fly to the DEO, get an update on their target, then actually take the bus to L-Corp instead of appearing at Lena's office door like magic and triggering a "wow traffic must be great today."

She'll meet Lena at the stop near her office and that'll dispel any lurking thoughts of Kara being the Girl of Steel.

While Kara feels guilty lying – _fibbing_ – she's also feeling a little bit smug.

This hidden identity thing isn't so hard after all.

 _Nailed it!_

* * *

Flying into the DEO everything feels…. lighter. Shiny and new. Birds are literally singing and the smile on Supergirl's face is unmistakable.

Kara could chalk up her good mood to the weather, but in case you missed it, she really has an issue with lying – especially to herself. If she's to be honest, like kryptonite gun-to-her-head honest – a certain Luthor might be to blame (thank?) for her high spirits as of late.

But she's oblivious to how obvious this change is. Know who's not?

Alex is watching Kara almost float down the stairs. She exchanges a glance with Maggie, who's sporting a very amused, very knowing look.

"I'll have what she's having."

Alex makes a sound of agreement.

"Good mood Supergirl?"

Kara beams at them.

"You know what? Yeah Maggie! I'm in a – a wonderful mood," She's not even being sarcastic. She's happy Kara Danvers today, turned up to level 10. "I'm just so glad it's finally spring. The birds are signing. The sun is shinning…"

"It May… It's been spring for, like, months now."

Alex holds up her hand to Maggie, "Don't bother. We've lost her."

"Har, har, Alex. Can't a girl be in a good mood?"

Maggie raises an eyebrow and whispers under her breath, "There's only one thing that warrants that good of a mood."

Alex shoots her girlfriend a look. "Maggie!"

The detective just motions to Kara with her head, as if she's saying 'Evidence A,' which happens to be Kara giggling with Winn at his station.

And Alex has to admit: her sister _is_ acting a little suspicious… Kara is an unusually peppy person. But this? This is just weird.

The older Danvers lets out a thoughtful "hmmm" before J'onn joins the group.

"Glad you're here Supergirl, but unfortunately we haven't made much progress.'"

Kara has at least enough self-control to shift gears to hero mode.

"Nothing? I thought they left behind some shiny bouncy ball thing."

Winn scoffs.

"Uh, that 'bouncy ball' is a highly intelligent bio-tech weapon capable of… well we don't really know right now, but it's probably super cool and-" he catches J'onn disapproving stare "-and really bad. Really bad. Shame on them…"

"Okay, so this bio-weapon… Do we know what they plan to do with it?" Kara looks to J'onn.

"Unfortunately we aren't any closer to uncovering their motives than we were last week. All we know is they're incredibly dangerous and they're still out there – somewhere."

This definitely dampens Kara's mood. As much she wants to meet Lena for lunch the responsibly of National City's safety is starting to weight down on her.

Alex catches her sister's mood shift.

"I'll take some patrols around the city then. See if I can spot them on the ground," Kara offers.

"I thought you had plans… Isn't that why you're couldn't join Maggie and me for lunch?"

Kara looks away, reflexively going to adjust her glasses before she realizes she isn't wearing them.

"Oh yeah, it's no big deal. Lena and I made plans, but…"

Maggie and Alex exchange a look.

"Hey, little Danvers. How 'bout Alex and I see what we can uncover first."

"Yeah. We don't have anything on these guys. Maggie and I can dig up some info before you spend the whole afternoon flying around in circles."

Kara's perks up at this offer.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to –"

"Go. Have fun." Alex gives her a smile before Kara pulls her into a crushing hug.

"Thanks Alex. Let me know if you find anything. Seriously, don't put yourself in danger."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be fine. Get out of here."

A big smile makes it's way onto the hero's face and, after saying goodbye to Maggie, J'onn and Winn, she rushes out of the DEO.

Once she's gone Maggie gives Alex a look, eliciting a groan from the taller woman.

She reluctantly pulls out a 20 and gives it to Maggie.

"Not a word."

Maggie puts her arms up in joking defense.

"I didn't say anything."

"Uh huh."

J'onn puts his hand up.

"I don't want to know anything about what just transpired."

Maggie walks past, clapping him on the back.

* * *

Kara doesn't like sounding snobbish. While she loves her superpowers and feeling like a hero, she's proud to be Kara Danvers, human extraordinaire.

But the bus really sucks.

It smells, strangers are jostling into her and _oh my god_ , is it slow.

When Kara made it to the station there was only standing room. She's tempted to fly out the window.

 _No Kara. You can do this. You need to give Lena a bit of a show. Arrive on the bus, mention bus-y lingo and bam – no more Luthor hunches._

Her pep talk is interrupted by a scream. Snapping her head up, Kara scans for the voice and finds a woman cowering near a large, hooded figure. He has a gun.

Pulling back the hood, the man transforms from human skin to a dark green completion. He's reaching into his pocket and -

 _Oh no, evil bouncy ball._

Two more men join him, one of which is human.

The second alien steps forward waving a gun.

"Everyone's gonna remain real calm and quiet. Or you're dead." He says the last part casually, like he's deadpanning a joke.

The first guy just smirks and tosses the circular weapon up and down, catching it.

Guy Three, the human, starts walking through the aisle checking people for any sort of weapon and collecting phones.

He gets to Kara and she hands over her phone. Now isn't the time.

"What do you want? Just let everyone go."

Guy Two glares at her. He walks forward pointing the gun at hear head.

"I'll repeat this one – ONE – more time and then someone gets shot. Keep. You. Damn. Mouths. Closed."

The gun is an inch away from Kara's forehead, an intimidating look on his face.

But Kara isn't scared and this angers him.

Confusion flashes across his face before a cruel grin takes its place. The man moves the gun from her until its leveled with a young boy sitting nearby.

Kara blanches.

Ah, that's the reaction he was looking for.

Her blood is boiling. If she has to reveal her identity right now to save the boy she'd do it in a second. It's not even a question.

The man watches her as he holds the gun on the kid.

She gets ready to throw a punch.

All of a sudden he's laughing and dropping the gun. The child is sobbing.

Turning to the rest of the passengers the man says, "Clear now?"

No one dares to move.

 _I need to get everyone out of here._

Kara looks around frantically. The space is too confined to fight, not with this many innocent people around.

But then she remembers something. If they're going to the L-Corp bus stop there's a tunnel in just a few blocks. The lighting hasn't been fixed since a recent accident. It'll be dark.

She just needs to be fast. And patient.

She turns subtly to see where the human is.

He's still collecting phones, almost at the back now.

The aliens are whispering up front, examining the bouncy ball weapon thing. It's silver and emitting a slight glow. The first alien checks a watch and says something to the second alien.

Kara channels her super hearing.

"When the bus stops, we'll set it off. Those that survive the poison will be blank slates. We can move from there."

 _Not good._

The tunnel is less than 20 seconds away.

Kara readies herself.

17… 16… 15…

She keeps an eye on the man with the phones. He should be the easiest. She'll take him out last.

9… 8… 7…

The alien with the weapon - she needs to get to him first. Then it's just a quick movement to incapacitate the other.

6… 5… 4 …

If she's fast enough she can take all three out and get back in place.

No one will know it was her.

3… 2… 1…

She launches forward as the bus dips into blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena checks her watch. It's not that she's unusually impatient, but it has been 15 minutes. Normally Kara would have texted if she was late.

But Lena doesn't want to seem rude or, god, _needy_.

So she pushes her hands into her berry-colored peacoat and waits.

She thinks she hears a siren in the distance.

* * *

The cracking sound her elbow makes against the first guy's face reverberates off of the bus's walls.

People gasp; a multitude of whispers rise up: _what was that?_ Out of shock the bus driver turns the wheel sharply - children tumble out of their seats, strangers knock into each other.

"Stright! What was that?" It's the voice of the second man.

Kara hit the first guy so hard that he's out cold before he meets the ground, but she's lost the orb.

After he was it she saw a glowing light roll down the isle and disappear.

 _Damnit…_

She considers looking for it, but she hears a _click_.

The second man's hand are well seasoned. Even in the dark he deftly loads the gun, hands racing across dark metal.

The orb is forgotten. It won't matter what happens to it if this alien shoots everyone up.

Another click is audible – only to Supergirl though – and she recognizes it as the trigger.

The bullet smoothly makes its way out of the barrel, igniting a sharp light as excess gunpowder meets oxygen.

In literally an instant Kara's hand meets the warm metal of the bullet and she's blocking the light, blocking the gun.

"You should be careful with this."

Hand on the muzzle, Kara's throws him into the bus door with such force he breaks through and bounces against the concrete.

She follows out, ditching her Kara clothes for something a little more blue, red and the American way.

In a flash Supergirl re-enters the bus as the exit spills light into the vehicle. Some people cheer, some are still in shock.

The last man stands at the end of the bus. Kara faces from the other side like an old west stand off.

 _Gotcha._

He's dropped all the phones and slowly steps backwards, farther away from the superhero staring him down.

"Well I think we know how this all ends."

Sweat cakes his face, dark eyes flash around the bus looking for something to keep him from Supergirl's wrath.

And then he sees it.

She's confused and doesn't know what he's going for – a cellphone? No… It's

 _Oh no…_

The fear has washed off him, leaving him with a sweaty smirk.

"Don't –"

But it's too late. The man turns each half of the orb in opposite directions and pushes open the emergency latch on the back of the bus.

"I've always liked surprise endings."

And then he's throwing it inside as he drops off the back of the bus and into on coming traffic. Kara can't tell if he's hit or not, but horns blare.

More pressing is the now ticking orb flying into the vehicle.

"Everyone down!" Kara yells before blowing freezing air on it, and that seems successful at first.

The freezing temperature cracks the surface and all Kara can do is watch as the orb explodes, throwing the bus into the next lane.

Kara rushes to the opened back door in an attempt to barricade anyone from falling out. She grits her teeth as a large man and a few processions slam into her. The erratic movement is causing her arms to be tested – stretched – as the bus chaotically slams to a halt, it's momentum finally blocked by the last few yards of the tunnel's walls.

Sirens echo throughout the city, a piercing reminder that help is on the way.

She's not mortally wounded, but her body is screaming. Trying to shake the fog out of her vision, Kara surveys the scene. First looking for injured children, then the adults.

Most people seem banged up, but okay. There would have been more injuries if the alien bouncy ball would have gone off as it was designed to.

The little boy who had the gun pointed at him got the worst of it and Kara makes a note of this for when she finds the alien who threatened him.

She tells the little boy to stay still, that he was so brave. She's concerned his wrist is broken. She doesn't tell him that.

"You look like the girl!"

Kara is momentarily shocked, but gives him a wink and hands him off to the paramedics.

 _Leave it to a kid to see what the rest of us don't._

Ambulances swarm the scene and Kara brushes off refusing medical assistance.

"I heal quick, they don't."

But she only makes outside of the police lines before she drops clumsily to the ground next to a certain NCPD detective.

"Not your most graceful landing," Maggie's masking her concern. Kara kind of appreciates it.

"I didn't want to show off."

"Really reign it in – you make the rest of us look bad."

"SUPERGIRL!" Alex shoves a grown-ass man out of the way and runs over to her little sister, enveloping Kara in a huge so tight it's close to almost hurting the Girl of Steel.

"Hey, are they going to be alright? I didn't work fast enough and –"

"You did good kid," Maggie interjects.

"She's right Kara. You must have taken the brunt of the blast." Realizing her own words, Alex starts looking Kara over.

"That stupid orb. I just lost it and – wait! Is anyone being mind controlled?"

Maggie and Alex look at each other.

"Maybe you should lay down little Danvers."

"No, no, I heard them – the alien guys – talking. They said something about 'blank slates.'"

Maggie shrugs. "I mean, it's kinda of hard to say anything right now, but so far nothing out of the ordinary for a massive highway accident."

The wheels in Alex's head are turning.

"Are you sure it was the orb-thing that would do that? How'd it go off?"

A pang of guilt hits Supergirl's stomach.

"Normally the freeze-'em-and-leave-'em routine works. Not so much this time."

"Modern explosives on this planet are generally cold-resistant…" Alex's light up at a thought. "You know, there are certain bio-chemicals off this planet that react erratically with cold temperatures! Plunarium from Xanthidose is notorious for liquefying after it drops 20 below Celsius. When mixed with Catharium it normally creates this magenta fire – but not if –"

Maggie raises her hand to stop the rant.

"– Danvers, Danvers, we talked about this. This is a Winn conversation."

Alex blushes and glances away, only to have Maggie lightly bum into her shoulder to shoot the agent a smile. Her blush increases after Maggie whispers "smarty."

Kara is watching them with amusement. No guy ever reduced her badass sister to a blushing, stutter mess. It's pretty great.

"I'll – I'll see if Winn can shed any light on what happened. Supergirl, you should head to the med bay. Get checked out."

She wasn't to argue, but her muscles beg her not too. Alex is overprotective, but also pretty right most of the time.

About to take off, Maggie remembers something.

"Hey! One sec." She's pulling an evidence bag out from under her coat, discretely handing it to Supergirl. "Figured evidence gets lost sometimes…" Kara takes the bag.

"And it's not like this will keep up from finding who did this, so I figured I could return it."

It's Kara Danvers' phone.

"Thank you Maggie. I seriously owe you."

"You do, now put that away."

"You okay to fly?" Alex has switched from science nerd to older sister mode.

"I've flown worse." And then she's off, albeit a little wobbly.

"Crap, crap, _crap_."

Her phone has finally woken up after being charged and Kara is severely irritating the poor nurse who got stuck attending to her.

"Supergirl, if you could just – yeah, can you maybe set that down?"

Scrambling for her phone left the wires in a mess.

"You know what. You're fine. Just call me if something happens."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." From superhero to teenage girl: Kara is engrossed in the missed texts left by a certain CEO.

 **12: 28 - Just wanting to make sure were are still on for lunch**

 **12:57 - Kara I just saw the news! Are you all right?**

* * *

Lena is pacing the floor of her office when Jess walks in.

"Is there, uh, is there anything you need Miss Luthor?" Jess graduated top of her class from Harvard's business school. She's smart and she's observant and she has never mentioned what she's noticed about Lena's feelings for a certain blonde reporter.

Jess is cool like that.

"What? No, I –" She considers asking Jess to search every hospital in National City for any patient with the last name of 'Danvers,' but stops her. That's _clingy_.

That's _needy_. That's too far. "No, I'm fine. Thank you Jess."

Jess is walking out the door when she makes a decision, though it's a bit of a risk. "I searched the nearest hospitals and no familiar names came up. I thought you would like to know."

Lena sighs. She really needs to give that girl a raise.

Jess leaves, not needing a thank you or response – not expecting one.

* * *

Kara isn't sure what to tell Lena. That she didn't take the bus and is fine? That she was on the bus, but is also fine? That she's Supergirl and wants to never be on a bus again?

Since she stepped out of the med bay she hasn't had much of a chance to let Lena know she's okay and soon she doesn't even have enough time to think of the CEO.

Winn whiskered her away to his desk to interrogate her on the explosion as J'onn picked her brain for any little detail about the group of men.

Even after all of that they still have a fat nothing. Winn hadn't even been able to identify the chemicals inside the ball, much to his chagrin.

Kara set out to sweep the city and Alex went with Maggie to pull some information from contacts.

After her third pass, Kara gives it a rest and sheds her uniform for chinos and a light blue button up. On top of everything that happened today she still had deadlines to meet for Snapper.

"Hey Alex, did you find – "

"You should call Lena." Kara chokes on a big inhale of air. How did she forget about Lena? And why was Alex telling her this?

"What?"

"Maggie said her assistant, Jess or Jessie, has been poking around the precinct. Seems weird."

"Alex." Kara's tone is warning and not just a little bit exhausted.

"Fine, fine. Benefit of the doubt: she's a concerned friend. But, I would like to point out that – "

"– Bye Alex."

Deadlines can be pushed right?

Kara reroutes.

* * *

"I'm just trying to look out for her Maggie. I'm not – I'm not _overbearing_."

They're at the usual dive bar, on the look out for a few favorite contacts.

"I didn't say anything."

"Uh huh. That's why you're looking at me like that – all cute and annoying and disapproving."

Maggie rolls her eyes good-naturedly. "I get it. You're just concerned about who your sister is 'friends' with. I'm curious myself about Lena Luthor and her interest in Kara."

Alex doesn't like this and she doesn't hide it on her face. She gives up pretending to look for people. "Interest? God, when you say it like that, it – it sounds –"

"–Gay?" Maggie throws out, hiding her smile.

Alex's mouth drops comically low.

Maggie can't help teasing Alex when she's this wound up.

"What? No. Nooo. Lena Luthor isn't" she whispers the rest, " _gay_. Not for _Kara_." Alex shakes her head. She does not need to think of some… some _sexed_ up CEO preying on her naive little sister. "No. No we are not talking about this."

"Sure, sure. I'm just saying I've never seen a public figure that accessible to a rookie reporter… unless... they've wanted something."

"OH MY GOD MAGGIE!" Alex is has her hands over her ears. "I need you to go stand at the other end of the bar. Where I can't hear you."

Maggie puts her arms up in defense and moves down the bar, stifling a laugh.

* * *

Kara is sprinting past Jess and bursting into Lena's office. The irritated face of a man in an expensive suit and the surprised look of Lena Luthor greet her.

"Oh, sorry. I – I should have knocked."

"I would imagine that's an _understatement_ –" He doesn't hide is disgust at the frazzled woman standing in Lena's office.

"Richard, you'll have to excuse me. I need to discuss something with Miss Danvers."

He's obviously shocked to be the one asked to leave, and not all too happy about it.

He storms out without another word.

"I'm so sorry Lena. I should have knocked."

"He overstayed his welcome." Lena's eyes have softened since he walked out. "I'm – god Kara, I'm so glad you're okay."

Any tension that filled the room dissipates.

"When I heard about the crash I was so concerned." Lena diverts her eyes at the admission before she chances a glance. "But…. you seem okay. You're okay right?

Brushing her disheveled hair from her face, Kara can't help the light blush that follows at Lena's concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright. It wasn't that bad."

Lena's eyebrow quirks up. "It was literally an explosion on a bus. I'm not sure what you do in your free time to qualify that as 'not that bad.'"

"Okay, okay," Kara looks down at her feet smiling before sincerely meeting Lena's eyes. "It was… sort of scary. And I feel awful for not letting you know I was ok."

"Don't even think of apologizing. Not after what you just went through… I can't even imagine…" Lena shakes the concern out of her head. "I can't remember the last time someone scared me this much."

Kara fiddles with her glasses, all of a sudden feeling small.

"I-I'm sorry Lena. I really didn't mean – "

"No, Kara, I'm sorry. I didn't explain that well. It's, well, it's a little refreshing to care enough too…" Lena lets the sentence hang there, realizing what she's saying. "Well it's nice to have a friend to care about."

"Right, same." Kara smiles, but feels disappointed. Why does she feel so disappointed?

They're interrupted by Jess peeking in.

"Miss Luthor, your 4 o'clock is here."

"Thank you Jess." She turns back to Kara and bites a lip. "I wish we could –"

Kara pacifies her with a smile. "Me too. Don't worry, I'll be around."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

And then Kara is gone, leaving Lena to wonder what this panging sense of disappointment is for.


End file.
